


La cultura della fanfiction in Italia

by analyzen (zenzeromante)



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Fandom Analysis, Italian Fandom Analysis
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:48:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23575678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenzeromante/pseuds/analyzen
Summary: Analisi delle risposte al sondaggio “La cultura delle fanfiction in Italia”. Questa analisi è interessata alle preferenze dei fan italiani, al modo in cui scrittori e lettori interagiscono con le fanfiction, e le possibili differenze tra il fandom italiano e quello internazionale.
Comments: 17
Kudos: 48





	La cultura della fanfiction in Italia

**Author's Note:**

> Il sondaggio è stato reso pubblico il 21 di Febbraio.
> 
> Ringrazio Chara per aver aiutato con l’analisi di alcune risposte, e tutti gli utenti che mi hanno aiutato durante la creazione e la condivisione del sondaggio.

## ANALISI DELLE RISPOSTE AL SONDAGGIO  
“LA CULTURA DELLE FANFICTION IN ITALIA”

A questo sondaggio hanno risposto ben **400 utenti** e le risposte sono state molto variegate, ma prima di buttarci sull’analisi dei vostri commenti è il caso di partire da tre brevi premesse.

Prima di tutto, la maggior parte delle risposte sono arrivate dal gruppo Facebook [ Il Giardino di EFP](https://www.facebook.com/groups/476570382775792), il che significa che c’è un bias verso 1) utenti che usano Facebook come principale social network, e 2) utenti che usano EFP come principale sito di pubblicazione e lettura di fanfiction.

Per seconda cosa, **non abbiamo ricevuto risposte da utenti minorenni**. Sembra un po’ assurdo che non ci siano per niente autori e lettori sotto i 18 anni di età, ma è possibile che i luoghi su cui è stato condiviso il sondaggio siano frequentati principalmente da autori e lettori più adulti.

Infine, il gruppo di utenti che hanno risposto a questo sondaggio **non è stato controllato**. È possibile, e anzi altamente probabile, che le risposte siano sbilanciate e/o non rispettino al 100% la visione della maggioranza del fandom italiano. Tutto sommato, affidandoci alla sincerità delle risposte si possono trarre comunque alcune interessanti considerazioni sul modo in cui i fan italiani si approcciano ai fandom.

Seguendo la struttura del sondaggio, questa analisi sarà divisa in cinque sezioni:

  1. Preferenze generali
  2. Iniziative per e dai fan
  3. Tematiche controverse nel fandom italiano
  4. La situazione del fandom italiano
  5. Conclusioni e considerazioni



Prima di partire, partiamo da una rapida sintesi della demografia dei partecipanti. La maggioranza degli utenti si trova tra i **18 e 30 anni d’età**...

  
_Età degli utenti partecipanti al sondaggio_

… e **Facebook è il social più usato** per relazionarsi con altri autori. Pare comunque che una buona percentuale di utenti sia ancora legata ai forum di scrittura, anche se non è stato specificato quali forum in particolare.

  
_Siti usati dagli utenti per relazionarsi con altri scrittori_

Questi dati sono importanti perché, come detto nella premessa, è possibile che abbiano influito nelle risposte ricevute.

Ma passiamo al sodo.

###  **1\. PREFERENZE GENERALI **

####  **Interazioni tra i fan italiani e i fan internazionali**

Dalle risposte è chiaro che il fandom italiano non è completamente chiuso in sé, ma in generale gli **utenti partecipanti sembrano preferire il contatto con altri fan italiani**. Ciò è probabilmente dovuto ai tipi di siti usati per parlare con altri fan. Le comunità e i gruppi su Facebook, infatti, tendono ad essere monolingue, quindi entrare a contatto con fan internazionali risulta piuttosto complicato.

  
_Quanto spesso i fan italiani interagiscono con fan italiani (verde) e fan internazionali (blu)_

####  **Siti usati per leggere e pubblicare storie**

Nonostante EFP sia ancora il sito più usato dalla maggioranza degli utenti, è evidente che **AO3 sta prendendo piede anche nel fandom italiano**. Molti autori, infatti, cross-postano le loro storie (ovvero, le postano su più siti) e molti lettori, non soddisfatti dal numero e/o dalla qualità dalle storie italiane, si spostano su AO3 alla ricerca di altre fic.

  
_Siti usati dai fan italiani per leggere e pubblicare fanfiction_

####  **Lingua preferita per la scrittura**

Tutto sommato, però, pubblicare su un sito internazionale non significa per forza tradurre le proprie storie o scrivere direttamente in inglese. Infatti, la **stragrande maggioranza di scrittori continua a scrivere in italiano**. 

  
_Lingua preferita per la scrittura_

_  
_ Secondo le risposte ricevute, più del 70% degli utenti **scrive sempre nella stessa lingua**. Gli altri utenti cambiano lingua a seconda della popolarità italiana o internazionale del loro fandom, delle tematiche che vogliono trattare, o delle iniziative a cui stanno partecipando.

  
_Come i fan italiani scelgono in che lingua scrivere le loro storie_

####  **Lingua preferita per la lettura**

Per quanto riguarda la lingua preferita per la lettura, invece, pare pare che l’inglese sia ormai alla pari con l’italiano.

  
_Lingua preferita per la lettura_

Il 31% degli utenti ammette inoltre di scegliere la lingua della lettura in base a diversi fattori.

  
_Il 63% dei lettori apprezza le storie scritte in italiano, mentre il 6% degli utenti preferisce leggere in inglese_

Tra questi fattori, il principale pare essere che **le fanfiction italiane tendono ad essere di livello inferiore** rispetto alle fanfiction inglesi (54%). In più, **molti utenti (29%) si trovano a disagio quando si scontrano con storie italiane scritte su determinate tematiche** , come ad esempio scene di sesso esplicito o scene di violenza. 

È poi il caso di notare che in Italia **ci sono molti fandom completamente privi di opere di cui fruire** e/o di lettori che siano disposti a leggerle. In effetti, molte opere giungono a noi in ritardo, oppure essendo opere di nicchia non ritrovano in Italia lo stesso riscontro che invece raggiungono all’estero. Molti utenti hanno fatto notare che, **essendo abituati a fruire delle opere in lingua originale e/o tramite le traduzioni inglesi** , fanno fatica a scrivere e leggere in italiano perché non sono abituati alla terminologia. Per alcuni utenti, quindi, leggere in italiano ha quasi un effetto estraniante.

  
_Motivi per cui i fan italiani non leggono storie scritte in italiano_

####  **Interazione con le storie**

Per quanto riguarda le interazioni con le storie lette, pare che molti utenti siano interessati a lasciare commenti. Ma data la mole di lamentele che si sentono ogni giorno su come non si ricevono mai recensioni, la domanda che sorge spontanea è: **gli utenti recensiscono** **_tutte_ ** **le storie che leggono o recensiscono solo determinate storie?**

Per quanto riguarda la pubblicizzazione delle storie, invece, pare che il metodo più veloce sia quello del **passaparola tra i lettori**.

  
_Come i lettori italiani interagiscono con le storie che leggono_

###  **2\. INIZIATIVE PER E DAI FAN **

#### Iniziative italiane

Più della metà degli utenti sembra interessata a partecipare ad iniziative in campo italiano.

  
_Interesse verso iniziative unicamente italiane_

Per quanto riguarda i **tipi di iniziative** , la maggior parte degli utenti è interessata ad **eventi con prompt più o meno specifici in cui vi è la possibilità di visualizzarli in anticipo** e si ha tempo per decidere su cosa scrivere. Non sembrano molto popolari le sfide a gruppi, invece.

È interessante notare la differenza di voti tra “prompt per l’ispirazione” e “challenge a tempo”+“recensioni e premi”. Pare che le challenge senza scadenza siano quelle preferite dagli utenti; o forse ancora, gli utenti decidono se partecipare o meno a un’iniziativa a seconda di **quanto siano ispirati dai prompt**. 

  
_Cosa cercano gli utenti dalle iniziative a cui partecipano_

Guardando l’analisi delle iniziative più conosciute, il [p0rnfest](https://www.landedifandom.net/pf13-main/) di [Lande di Fandom](https://www.landedifandom.net/) salta all’occhio come l’iniziativa più conosciuta dal fandom italiano. Ciò che rende il p0rnfest interessante (oltre l’essere incentrato sulle storie 18+, ovviamente) è che 1) **vi è uno scambio tra lettori** che vogliono leggere una determinata storia **e scrittori** che sono disposta a scriverla, e 2) l’iniziativa **dura minimo un mese** , e quindi c’è tempo per studiarsi i prompt e scrivere storie senza troppa fretta.

Allo stesso tempo, la seconda iniziativa più famosa è il [ We are out for prompt.](https://www.facebook.com/groups/756312397778464/) Per chi non lo sapesse, WAOFP è una sfida a tempo indetta su Facebook che offre dei **drabble event**. La modalità di svolgimento di questi eventi è abbastanza simile a quella del p0rnfest: gli scrittori fanno una lista dei loro fandom e coppie preferite, poi altri partecipanti all’iniziativa passano sotto le liste altrui per lasciare prompt su quei fandom e quelle coppie. La differenza principale è che **i drabble event durano poco tempo** , solitamente dai 3 ai 4 giorni.

È interessante notare che le due iniziative più conosciute nel fandom italiano abbiano questa modalità di partecipazione in cui l **ettori e scrittori sono incentivanti a relazionarsi**. 

Altre iniziative abbastanza conosciute sono le challenge di [Fanwriter.it](https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/) (challenge di diverso tipo in cui viene fornita una lista di prompt, di solito durano attorno ad una o due settimane) e il [COW-T](https://www.landedifandom.net/tag/cow-t/) (challenge annuale a squadre di durata 7 settimane). Le iniziative di [Piume d'Ottone](https://piumedottone.forumcommunity.net/), conosciute solitamente come “run” (eventi a tempo di breve durata, di solito un weekend), sono abbastanza popolari nonostante il forum sia ancora piuttosto nuovo. Tenendo presente che il forum ha da poco cominciato a [pubblicizzarsi anche su Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/piumedottone/), è possibile che il numero di utenti interessati possa ancora crescere.

  
_Iniziative più conosciute nel fandom italiano_

#### Iniziative internazionali

Per quanto riguarda le iniziative internazionali, pare che **molti utenti italiani non siano interessati a parteciparvi** o non sappiano come trovarle. La causa di ciò è probabile che sia perché **gli eventi internazionali tendono a svolgersi principalmente su Twitter** , e su Twitter le cose si scoprono più che altro per passaparola (o retweet). Visto che molti utenti di questo sondaggio usano Facebook come social principale, e visto che molti non hanno nessun contatto con utenti stranieri, è possibile che molte iniziative semplicemente restino nascoste.

  
_I fan italiani partecipano alle iniziative internazionali?_

Alla domanda **“Parteciperesti ad una delle seguenti iniziative in campo italiano”** le risposte sono state abbastanza variegate. 

Spiegazione delle iniziative:

> **Fandom Week:** settimana dedicata ad un fandom specifico; i fan pubblicano storie basate su un set di prompt offerto dagli organizzatori  
>  **Ship Week:** settimana dedicata ad una determinata coppia; i fan pubblicano storie basate su un set di prompt offerto dagli organizzatori  
>  **Big Bang:** challenge in cui si producono fanfiction di 50.000 o più parole  
>  **Zine di beneficenza:** raccolta di storie brevi pubblicate in formato libro/PDF; i ricavati della vendita vengono devoluti ad un ente a scelta dagli organizzatori  
>  **69min challenge:** challenge settimanale in cui si hanno 69 minuti per scrivere (o disegnare) qualcosa basato su un prompt offerto dagli organizzatori

Molti utenti hanno mostrato interesse per queste iniziative, ma il problema principale è quello che dilaga anche nel fandom internazionale, ovvero: **tutte queste iniziative** **sono legate ai fandom di appartenenza**. È quindi ovvio che, per quanto possano essere interessanti, in fandom di piccole dimensioni (specialmente per coppie poco popolari) non ci sono molte adesioni da parte dei partecipanti. Il problema è poi amplificato quando si ha a che fare con **microfandom con poco seguito in Italia**. Sarebbe bello però trovare possibili alternative, come ad esempio l'iniziativa [Ripopoliamo i fandom!](https://www.facebook.com/groups/476570382775792/?post_id=825662774533216) offerta da [Il Giardino di EFP](https://www.facebook.com/IlGiardinodiEfp/), in cui gli utenti si alternano per far conoscere i loro fandom agli altri partecipanti, spronandoli a leggere o guardare l’opera principale e a produrre storie su di essa.

#### Fanfiction a pagamento

Il tema delle commissioni (anche dette “storie a pagamento”) è molto delicato, e ogni volta che [saltano](https://www.facebook.com/SpottedFandomEShipItalia/posts/2151888151507296) [fuori](https://www.facebook.com/permalink.php?id=935863743109749&story_fbid=2140081109354667) [discussioni](https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/2017/01/26/fanfiction-su-commissione/) [a](https://www.facebook.com/groups/fanwriter.it/?post_id=1424709760894644) [riguardo](https://www.facebook.com/SpottedFandomEShipItalia/posts/1639922889370494) c’è sempre una grandissima divisione, cosa che abbiamo riscontrato anche nel sondaggio.

Più della metà dei partecipanti al sondaggio **non sono interessati ad aprire o usufruire di un servizio di commissioni** , e il 15% ritiene che **scrivere a pagamento sia sbagliato**. Sono quindi meno della metà gli utenti che sono disposti a scrivere e/o pagare per una commissione.

  
_Interesse degli utenti verso le fanfiction a pagamento. La maggioranza non è interessata_

Questi utenti sembrano pensare che il prezzo più giusto per delle opere su commissione sia **dai 3€ ai 5€ ogni 500 parole**. A livello professionale, ciò coincide con la [paga richiesta da un autore freelance di basso/medio livello](https://leavingworkbehind.com/how-much-should-freelance-writers-charge-per-word/). 

  
_Il prezzo più giusto per una commissione pare essere dai 3 ai 5 euro_

Visto che il tema delle commissioni è molto delicato (ad esempio, [su AO3 sono completamente vietate](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/11949)), ritorneremo su questo tema alla fine dell’analisi.

###  **3\. TEMATICHE CONTROVERSE NEL FANDOM ITALIANO**

La maggior parte del fandom italiano sembra interessato a quelle tematiche considerate “problematiche”. Ma com’è ovvio dai risultati del sondaggio alcune tematiche hanno più successo di altre.

Le 3 tematiche più lette sono:

**1\. BDSM**

**2\. Traumi/PTSD**

**3\. Omegaverse**

Il fatto che il genere dell’omegaverse sia così alto nella classifica non è in realtà molto sorprendente. Questo perché, nonostante l’omegaverse abbia tanti [anti-fan](https://www.facebook.com/SpottedFandomEShipItalia/posts/2020859337943512) (soprattutto per la presenza dell’ **M-preg** , ovvero gravidanza maschile), allo stesso tempo i fan dell'omegaverse tendono ad essere molto “dedicati”, tanto che in alcuni fandom internazionali [le storie omegaverse occupano il 5% della sezione](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Alpha/Beta/Omega).

Ci sono poi delle tematiche considerate delicate, ma che riscontrano comunque un vasto seguito. Ad esempio:

**Age gap**

**Relazioni abusive**

**Underage (storie con personaggi minorenni)**

**Genderbender**

**Incesto**

**Non-con/stupro**

**RPF (Real Person Fiction, storie su celebrità)**

E si arriva poi ad una serie di tematiche considerate ancor più di nicchia, come ad esempio: 

**M-preg (gravidanze maschili)**

**Exofilia (sesso con alieni, mostri, android, etc.)**

**Furry (sesso con o tra personaggi antropomorfi)**

**Shota/Loli (sesso con personaggi sotto i 14 anni)**

**Bestiality**

Si può naturalmente capire perché questi temi siano considerati controversi o, ancor di più, problematici, però i risultati dimostrano che il numero di lettori e scrittori interessati non è 0.

####  **Ma... esistono fanfiction italiane su queste tematiche?**

Secondo la metà degli utenti, nonostante questi temi non siano completamente inesplorati, in realtà pare che **non ci siano troppe fanfiction italiane a riguardo**.

  
_Metà degli utenti afferma di non trovare molte fanfiction su questi temi_

Tra le motivazioni del **perché non ci sono molte fic italiane su queste tematiche** , la risposta principale è che **sono difficili da trovare**. In effetti, molti di questi temi sono esplicitamente vietati da EFP, il sito italiano più famoso, e anche dove concesse non ci sono tag e avvertimenti che possano essere usati come filtro per trovare (o escludere dalla ricerca) certe trame specifiche.

Il 35% degli utenti inoltre crede che in Italia queste tematiche non siano apprezzate. Oppure, ancora peggio, il 14% degli utenti pensa che questa tematiche non siano **per niente conosciute in Italia**. 

  
_Motivi per cui non ci sono molte fic italiane su questi temi_

#### Cosa ne pensa il 15% che ha votato “altro”?

Beh, la maggior parte di questi utenti afferma che se non si trovano molte fic su questi temi è proprio per colpa di EFP. È possibile anche che ci sia una relazione tra “EFP ha troppe restrizioni” e “il fandom italiano è bigotto”. Infatti, vietando EFP la maggior parte di questi temi, è possibile che il fandom italiano semplicemente **non sia abituato ad esplorarli**.

Un altro argomento interessante è stato sollevato dal 5% degli utenti. Infatti, pare che **leggere in italiano metta alcuni lettori a disagio** , motivo per cui non provano nemmeno a cercare (o scrivere) fanfiction italiane su queste tematiche. 

  
_Ulteriori motivazioni offerte dai partecipanti_

Ma quali sono i temi che interessano di più ai lettori? Di quale tematiche non si ha mai abbastanza? Secondo le risposte, questi sono i generi e i tag di maggiore interesse:

  * **BDSM**
  * **Omegaverse**
  * **Traumi/PTSD** (sia sull’origine del trauma che sulla guarigione; anche in relazione con parti e aborti)
  * Incesto
  * Age gap
  * Genderbender
  * Furry ed exofilia
  * Non-con/dub-con
  * Underage
  * Disturbi mentali (tra cui anche ansia e fobie varie)
  * Kink di diverso tipo, quali: daddy kink, crossdressing, spanking, femdom, medical kink, edging e pegging



Non mancano poi le richieste di un maggior numero di fic **basate sulla comunità LGBT** , tra cui il desiderio di leggere più storie che si concentrano sulla **transessualità e sull’asessualità**.

###  **4\. LA SITUAZIONE DEL FANDOM ITALIANO**

Questa è la sezione di domande che ha ricevuto più risposte, alcune anche molto lunghe e dettagliate. 

Secondo gli utenti, il problema principale del fandom italiano pare essere che **gli utenti non recensiscono le storie** , il che in qualche modo contrasta con le risposte ricevute alla domanda riferita **all’interazione con le storie** , dove il 73% degli utenti afferma di recensire le storie che legge.

Il secondo problema, invece, è che il fandom italiano non ha più un sito univoco in cui ritrovarsi, e non ci sono nemmeno più forum o luoghi di incontro aperti a tutti in cui sia possibile fare altre conoscenze. Questo è dovuto anche al fatto che molti dei siti “pilastri” stanno cominciando a crollare: lo dimostra lo scemare degli utenti che utilizzano EFP, e la chiusura di alcuni luoghi molto famosi, come ad esempio la pagina Facebook [Spotted: Fandom e Ship Italia](https://www.facebook.com/SpottedFandomEShipItalia/), che una volta ospitava un gran numero di discussioni sul fandom in generale e sui singoli fandom specifici. Per quanto nell’ultimo periodo stiano sorgendo altri gruppi di incontro (come ad esempio, [il gruppo di Fanwriter.it](https://www.facebook.com/groups/fanwriter.it) o [Piume d’Ottone](https://piumedottone.forumcommunity.net/)), è ormai evidente che questo spargersi degli utenti in **comunità più piccole e monofandomatiche** sia molto risentito dagli utenti partecipanti al sondaggio.

  
_I problemi principali del fandom italiano secondo gli utenti partecipanti_

Altre risposte interessanti sono arrivate sotto questa domanda.

La prima (e più comune) lamentela riguarda i **siti italiani** , che **sono considerati disorganizzati e poco accoglienti**. Ciò non è poi tanto strano se si pensa che il sito di fanfiction più famoso al momento è AO3, che con **l’aiuto dei tag e dei filtri** permette di farne un uso più controllato e quindi più efficiente. Tornare su EFP (o altri siti basati sullo script di efiction) dopo aver sperimentato AO3 risulta molto difficile.

La seconda lamentela più comune riguarda il **modo in cui le fanfiction italiane vengono scritte**. Molti utenti si trovano completamente insoddisfatti dalla grammatica pessima, dalle tematiche trattate con superficialità, dall’esagerata attenzione che si pone sul ricevere recensioni invece che produrre testi degni di essere letti. Ma al tempo stesso salta fuori un’altra interessante considerazione: il fatto che essendo l’italiano la nostra prima lingua, **tendiamo ad essere più severi con le fanfiction italiane che non con quelle inglesi**.

La terza ed ultima lamentela, invece, riguarda una situazione che è sfortunatamente comune in tutti i fandom: **l’elevata competitività che spesso culmina in shipwar e flame** su questo o quell’headcanon. Questo tipo di discussioni sorgono sempre quando si ha a che fare con un grosso gruppo di persone. Forse è anche per questo motivo che molti utenti **non desiderano che la cultura dei fandom diventi mainstream**.

  
_Il fandom italiano fa parte della cultura mainstream? Secondo la metà degli utenti è ancora sconosciuto_

###  **5\. CONCLUSIONI E CONSIDERAZIONI**

Mentre analizzavo i dati, ho trovato curiose alcune risposte. La cosa che mi ha colpito di più (che è stata, a dire il vero, anche ciò che mi ha spinto a creare il sondaggio in primo luogo) è la discrepanza tra **lettori che leggono in inglese e scrittori che scrivono in italiano.** È vero che in italiano ci sono meno storie e a volte si è costretti a spostarsi su fanfiction inglesi, ma mi domando quante persone evitino inconsciamente le fic italiane proprio per questa idea che **siano scritte peggio?** E soprattutto, **è vero che le fanfiction italiane sono di livello inferiore?** E se è davvero così, **a cosa si deve la colpa?**

Un altro tema molto controverso è stato quello delle **commissioni**. Voi cosa ne pensate? Credete che sia **sbagliato farsi pagare per delle fanfiction**? O che sia giusto finché la cosa resta privata? E poi ancora, credete che **5€ ogni 500 parole sia il prezzo giusto per una commissione**?

Un’ultima domanda mia personale sorge dall’alto numero di utenti “veterani” che si aggirano nei fandom da anni. **Pensate che il fandom sia migliorato rispetto al passato?** Oppure è peggiorato? **C’è qualcosa che vi manca del passato?** E qualcosa che _non_ vi manca? Sarei felice di leggere ogni risposta!

Per il momento, grazie a chiunque abbia partecipato al sondaggio.

Resto disponibile per eventuali chiarimenti.


End file.
